In the Shadows
by Mitt
Summary: -- Abandonnée -- HP-GW Un soir où il s'ennuie particulièrement, Harry décide de suivre son voisin, un moldu dont les habitudes sont... étranges... Il devra en subir les conséquences.
1. Mon mystérieux voisin

Auteur : Mitt

Base : Harry Potter et Gundam Wing

Genre : Crossover, action, angst, shounen ai... un peu de tout quoi !

Disclamer : juste 3 mots : pas a moi :'(

Note : crossover entre Harry Potter et Gundam Wing. Idée pas vraiment originale j'en conviens, mais autant essayer ! 

In the Shadows

1. Mon mystérieux voisin.

Dehors il faisait nuit, mais ce soir, le voile noir semblait encore plus dense. Un peu comme si il souhaitait cacher quelque chose. Les étoiles sont masquées par d'épaisses couches de nuages, les lampadaires n'éclairent que très peu, leur lumière s'égarant dans le brouillard. Oui vraiment un bon temps pour sortir sans être remarqué.

Assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Harry regardait d'un oeil morne la rue, du moins, ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Cela faisait déjà un mois et demi qu'il séjournait au 4 Privet Drive, et l'ennui le rongeait de plus en plus. Exceptionnellement, cette année, son oncle et sa tante lui avaient laissé ses affaires de magie, ce que Harry avait trouvé un eu curieux. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait eu le droit a une telle faveur, mais le jeune homme pensait que c'était parce qu'il rentrait en septième année, et que sa "famille" commençait a avoir peur de lui. Il avait déjà terminé tous ses devoirs depuis trois bonnes semaines, et il ne savait vraiment plus comment tuer le temps. 

Heureusement que le nouveau voisin était arrivé ! "Un peu de distraction" avait pensé Harry en le voyant emménager, quelques jours auparavant, mais il s'était trompé. Le nouveau venu restait longtemps dans sa maison, et ne sortait le plus souvent que le soir. Harry trouvait cela bien étrange, et s'était promis de le suivre un soir, pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Jusque là, il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Sa "famille" n'était jamais couché lorsque le voisin sortait, malgré l'heure tardive, et même si Harry pouvait étudier sans problème, il ne pouvait toujours pas sortir la nuit. Seulement, ce soir, il n'entendit que des ronflemments dans la maison, lorsqu'il vit se dessiner la silhouette bien caractérisique de son voisin dans un rayon de lumière. 

Une taille d'adolescent, une longue tresse dans le dos, habillé tout de noir, et un étrange faculté à se mouvoir dans l'ombre. Voila ce à quoi Harry reconnaissait son voisin. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en plein jour, même pas pour aller faire ses courses. Harry avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un vampire, aux vues des habitudes particulières de cet homme, mais il avait renoncé à cette idée en remarquant que personne n'était décédé récemment. S'il avait vraiment été un vampire, il y aurait forcément eu au moins une victime ! Harry avait donc conclu que cet homme était un peu bizarre, voir même fou. Qu'allait-il donc faire toutes les nuits ? Ce soir, Harry allait enfin connaitre son secret. 

Enfilant rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité, bien cachée sous son matelas, et attrapant sa baguette au cas ou, Harry sortit sans faire de bruit de la maison. Il se mit à suivre discretement son voisin, se demandant ou il pouvait bien aller. Ils traversèrent aisni toute la ville, jusqu'a parvenir dans une petite foret. Harry n'était jamais venu jusque là encore, et c'est en redoublant d'attention qu'il continua de suivre l'homme devant lui. Bientot Harry commença a avoir du mal à rester discret. L'homme marchait vite, et semblait bien connaitre les lieux, alors que Harry était completement perdu. Il devait en plus s'efforcer de ne pas marcher sur une brindille, ou feuille morte, de peur de trahir sa présence.

Ce fut un immense soulagement pour lui, lorsque son voisin s'arreta, avant de se cacher derrière un arbre. Harry se rapprocha, doucement, extremement curieux. Lorsqu'il fut presque à coté de l'homme, il découvrit un immense batiment, entouré de hauts fils de barbelés, et dont selon Harry, la surveillance était particulièrement accrue. Des gardes se trouvaient un peu partout, fusil à la main, guettant les intrus. Nul doute que ce batiment, qui était très certainement une base militaire, devait être hautement importante. 

Harry crut halluciner lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de son voisin sortir de sa cachette, et se diriger tout droit vers la base, comme si toute cette surveillance n'était qu'une broutille. Le survivant aurait voulu lui crier de revenir, que la base était trop bien gardée, qu'il risquait de ne pas resortir vivant, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il ne lui courru pas non plus après, pour l'arreter, et Harry se maudit pour sa faiblesse. Il avait beau être celui qui avait survécu à Voldemort, et avoir vécu toutes sortes d'aventures dangereuses, il ne pouvait pas grand chose seul contre toute une armée de moldus.

S'armant de patience, Harry décida d'attendre le retour de l'homme, juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Son coeur s'emballait chaque fois qu'une patrouille de soldats passaient à proximité de lui, et le moindre son suspect le faisait sursauter. Il avait peur que d'un coup, l'alarme de sécurité retentisse, et que l'homme soit découvert et abattu. 

Les minutes passèrent, semblant toutes plus longues que les autres, s'amusant à mettre les nerfs du jeune garçon à fleur de peau. Un coup d'oeil du coté de la base, mais toujours personne. Un autre couple de minutes défilèrent. Un autre coup d'oeil, mais toujours personne. Harry commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter ! Quelle idée il avait eu de suivre cet homme. Encore quelques minutes de passées. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Harry commnçait sérieusement à trouver le temps long. Et il ne pouvait meme pas songer à rentrer, pas apres être arrivé là. La curiosité était un bien vilain défaut.

Alors que l'impatience avait fait place à la fatigue, un bruit se fit entendre, suivit d'un petit cri. Jusqu'alors en train de somnoler, Harry se réveilla parfaitement, et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide. Il le vit alors, là, pas très loin de lui, sa main gauche tenant son épaule droite. Le jeune Potter se sentit alors rassuré de voir son voisin encore en vie, même si il était blessé, et le fut encore plus lorsque celui ci prit le chemin du retour. 

Moins prudent qu'a l'aller, a cause de la fatigue, Harry fit moins attention à l'endroit ou il posait les pieds, et ne put éviter quelques branches mortes de craquer. Mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, tout comme il ne vit pas les rapides coups d'oeil lancés par l'Homme dans sa direction. 


	2. Attention : Moldus dangereux !

Auteur : Mitt

Base : Harry Potter et Gundam Wing

Genre : Crossover, action, angst, shounen ai... un peu de tout quoi !

Disclamer : juste 3 mots : pas a moi :'(

Note : crossover entre Harry Potter et Gundam Wing. Idée pas vraiment originale j'en conviens, mais autant essayer ! 

In the Shadows

2. Attention : Moldus dangereux !

Harry était fatigué, il en avait pleinement conscience. Mais cette porte, encore entrouverte, avait de quoi faire réfléchir le Gryffondor. Il devait etre aux alentours de 3 heures du matin, et le jeune homme se disait qu'il valait peut être mieux pour lui de rentrer chez lui, maintenant que son voisin était lui même dans sa demeure. Il songeait déjà à la colère de son oncle si celui-ci apprenait sa sortie noctune, et rien que d'y penser, il en avait des frissons. Oui, rentrer et aller dormir serait certainement une sage décision. Cependant, Harry n'était pas le genre de garçon qui respectait les règles, ou qui écoutait sa raison dans ce genre de situation. Savoir que son voisin avait réussi à pénétrer dans une base militaire soigneusement gardée, pour en resortir avec seulement une blessure au bras, voilà de quoi attiser la curiosité du jeune homme ! Et plus encore : qu'y avait-il dans cette base de si important, pour vouloir y risquer sa vie ? Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison, et Harry pénétra dans bruit dans la demeure.

La maison en elle même était très simple : un grand salon, sur lequel donnait directement la porte d'entrée, la cuisine en fond, et un escalier, qui devait certainement mener aux chambres et à la salle de bain. En face de lui, Harry reconnu son voisin. Celui ci, de dos, etait apparemment occupé à brancher un ordinateur portable, pour ensuite l'allumer. Le jeune Gryffondor reconnaissait parfaitement cet objet : son "cousin", Dudley, avait passé la moitié des vacances sur son ordinateur, à jouer à toutes sortes de jeux débiles, avant que l'objet en question ne termine écrasé contre un mur.

Harry examina attentivement son voisin. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un adolescent, de probablement son age. Une silhouette fine, pas très grande. Un corps bien dessiné, tout comme le visage, parfaitement encadré par quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles. Une longue natte ornait son dos, se terminant au bas des reins. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Harry, fut la couleur de ses yeux : améthystes. Jamais le Survivant n'avait vu pareille couleur. En y regardant de plus près, il pu constater que ses yeux luisaient d'une manière qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui même : celle d'un enfant ayant grandit trop vite, après maintes épreuves. 

Plus ou moins perdu dans la "contemplation" de son voisin, Harry ne remarqua que trop tard que la porte d'entrée était fermée, coupant ainsi acces à toute retraite. Le voila dans de beaux draps ! Pas moyen de sortir si jamais la situation dégénérait. En meme temps, comment pouvait-il lui arriver quelque chose de fâcheux, alors qu'il était soigneusement caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et muni de sa baguette, en cas de besoin ? Harry ressera sa prise autour de sa cape, et s'avança discretement un peu plus dans la maison. A présent, son voisin était de nouveau devant l'ordinateur, et semblait discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- 01, j'ai besoin de parler à 04.

- Tu ne devrais pas plutot rentrer a la base D...

- 01 gronda le jeune homme ! Cède la place à 04, c'est urgent !!

Après s'être approché de son voisin, Harry pouvait voir à qui il parlait. Un autre adolescent, typé asiatique, des cheveux bruns en bataille, et des yeux bleu cobalt, lançant un regard froid. Celui ci s'était tu quelques instants, avant d'aller chercher un blond aux yeux bleus, l'air extrement sérieux. Le voisin reprit aussitot la parole.

-04, j'ai besoin que tu passes d'urgence.

- Que t'arrives t-il ? Pourquoi ne rentres tu pas a la base ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard 04. Peux tu venir s'il te plait ? 

- Oui, oui bien sur, acquieça le petit blond.

- Oh, et, tu pourrais apporter la trousse de secours s'il te plait ? Je risque d'en avoir besoin...

Alors que le blond allait se mettre à répliquer, son étrange voisin coupa court à la connexion, avant de s'étirer, et de réprimer une grimace de douleur. 

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ni Harry ni le mystérieux jeune homme n'avaient encore bougés, lorsque quelqu'un toqua a la porte. Le natté se leva rapidement, et alla ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte, se tenait un adolesent blond, aux yeux bleus. Harry le reconnu comme étant le fameux 04. Celui ci avait l'air de s'interroger sur quelque chose d'important, au vu de son expression actuelle, et lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il porta automatiquement une main à son coeur. Il lança un regard rempli d'interrogations à son ami natté, et celui ci répondit par l'affirmative. 

Le blond ferma les yeux un court instant, et les rouvrit juste à l'endroit ou Harry se trouvait précisément. Le Gryffondor se sentit alors paralysé par ce regard. Pendant un temps, il lui sembla être déconnecté de la réalité. Il avait l'impression que ce regard le sondait, lisait dans son coeur. Finalement, il ne croyait pas si bien dire ! 

Le retour à la réalité, fut rude par contre. A présent bloqué contre le mur, Harry compris avec stupeur qu'il avait été découvert ! Mais comment ? Il était invisible et avait fait attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Il aurait peut être du rentrer chez lui finalement. La panique commençait peu à peu à l'envahir. Comment s'en sortir ? Toutes les issues était fermées, et de toutes façons, il était tenu par une poigne de fer ! Les améthystes brillaient de colère et leur propriétaire ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. 

Le blond s'approcha de son compagnon, et posa sa main sur son épaule, pour le calmer un peu. Malgré la colère, celui ci ne semblait pas totalement comprendre. Logique. Après tout, il tenait un être invisible non ?

- Qu'est ce que.... finit-il par murmurer.

- Je ne sais pas. On a qu'a lui demander, tu ne crois pas ? 

- hn, acquieça t-il. Qui es-tu ?

La voix était presque glaciale, mais aussi cassante, blessante. Harry ne savait que faire. Devait-il ne rien dire, ou alors répondre ? Dans les deux cas, il savait qu'il risquait gros. Finalement, il n'eu pas à chercher bien longtemps : le coude placé sous sa gorge le faisait souffrir, et il ne comptait pas mourir de cette manière. Il comptait leur révéler son identité, lorsqu'une idée germa dans son esprit. C'était de la folie, mais pourquoi pas après tout ? C'était en partie grace à des idées de ce genre qu'il avait réussit à échapper à Voldemort, alors face à deux moldus, il pourrait bien y arriver aussi non ?

- Qui es-tu ? reprit la voix, cette fois nettement moins calme, emplie de colère.

- Si vous me lâchiez un peu, je pourrais peut êtr enlever ma cape ! répondit instantanément Harry.

Un coup d'oeil au blond, et le natté le libéra de son emprise, restant plus que jamais sur ses gardes. Alors, doucement, Harry releva sa cape, attrapant par la meme occasion sa baguette magique. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il était plus serein. Face à lui les deux adolescent le regardaient bizarrement. Il y avait de quoi : il venait de leur apparaitre d'un coup. Voulant profiter de l'effet de surprise, il s'apprêta à lancer un sort de stupéfixion, mais un couteau sortit d'on ne sait où lui fit une fine coupure sur le dos de la main, l'obligeant à lâcher sa baguette. L'adolescent aux yeux violets avait été plus rapide que lui on dirait, et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air content. 

Cette fois, il était vraiment foutu !

Harry eu de nouveau droit à un plaquage en règle contre le mur, avant d'être de nouveau agressé par la voix dure [et ironique ?] de son voisin.

- Alors, l'apprentit sorcier, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu me suivais ?

Harry haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Il n'avait jamais été très coopératif pour répondre aux interrogatoires, pourquoi le deviendrait-il d'un coup ? Il sentait bien que le natté commençait à s'énerver très sérieusement, mais heureusement pour lui, le blond intervint, après avoir ramassée au préalable la baguette d'Harry.

- Relâche le Duo.

- Quatre !! s'écria le natté

- Il ne fait pas partie de Oz et je sens que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas, sinon je ne lui laisserais pas qu'une simple coupure !

Et il le relâcha. Harry ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait là. Un moment on le menace, et l'instant d'après on le relâche. Faudrait savoir quoi ? Enfin, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il aurait bien tenté de s'enfuir, mais le bond avait sa baguette, et il ne pouvait pas partir sans, elle était beaucoup trop importante pour lui !

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda le dénommé Quatre

- Harry

Il pouvait bien lui dire ça au moins, le blond l'avait sauvé des griffes de son ami. 

- Bien Harry, assieds toi donc, et toi aussi Duo, tu as besoin de soins, ton épaule n'arrete pas de saigner.

Les deux s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Duo savait pertinemment que son épaule devait être guérie, et Harry était encore abasourdit par ces deux hommes. Si jeunes, et pourtant si redoutables ! Le Survivant savait pertinemment qu'un sorcier était plus fort qu'un simple Moldu, mais apparemment, ceuxx ci faisaient exception à la règle. Ils étaient rapides, discrets, attentifs, et forts. 

Et alors que Quatre s'occupait de soigner la profonde entaille à l'épaule de son ami, Harry croisait les doigts pour s'en sortir sans trop de dommages, sous l'oeil attentif du natté. 

Dans quoi s'était-il donc embarqué ?

A suivre...

===============

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ^^ 

Clau : merci beaucoup ! ne t'inquiète pas, je compte faire des uptades à peu près toutes les semaines ;) c'est vrai que c'est désagréable de reprendre une fic apres une longue période sans uptades, pour le lecteur comme pour l'écrivain ;)

Athanea DarkShadow : héhé, coucou toi :p contente que le début te plaise, c'est déja ca ^^ espéront qu'il en soi de meme pr ce chap ;) 

Crystal yuy : mici ^^ suite on line ;)

Akhéza : nan, comment t'as deviné qu'il avait des yeux violets , t devin ou koi ? :p mdr. je déconne.pour les autres, faudra encore attendre un ptit peu par contre pour que ttlm soit là ! et vive les crossovers Harry/Gundam ^^

Loumiolla : coucou miss ^^ votre voeux est exaucé :p


	3. Quant il faut se lancer

**Auteur** : Mitt   
**Base**: Harry Potter et Gundam Wing  
**Genre** : Crossover, yaoi, action, angst, shounen ai... un peu de tout quoi !  
**Disclamer** : juste 3 mots : pas a moi :'(

~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~ 

**In the Shadows**

**Chapitre 3 : Quant il faut se lancer...**

~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~

Cela faisait bien 5 minutes que personne ne parlait. Harry commençait vraiment à être nerveux ! Le natté n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, attentif à ses moindres gestes, prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement suspect. Et le blond, lui, par contre, faisait comme si de rien n'était, finissant avec soin le bandage de son ami. Il n'avait pas regardé une seule fois Harry, et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole non plus. Celui ci commençait d'ailleurs sérieusement à croire qu'il se fichait royalement de sa présence ! D'ailleurs, le Survivant aurait certainement prit le risque de s'enfuir si le dénommé Duo ne le fixait pas de cette manière !   


La tension continuait de monter, et toujours aucun mot n'était prononcé. En ayant franchement marre de cette situation, Harry décida de prendre la parole.  


- Bon écoutez, si c'est pour rester planter là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, je préfere encore m'en aller. Rendez moi ma baguette maintenant !   


Tout en disant cela, le jeune homme se leva, et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le petit blond. Il vit pertinemment son voisin esquisser un mouvement pour se lever, avant d'y renoncer suite à une main posée sur son épaule en un geste apaisant. Il grogna néanmoins un vague 'Quatre...', ce qui fit rire le blond. Harry s'arreta d'un coup, regardant avec surprise l'homme. Qu'y avait-il de drôle ? Se moquait-il de lui ? A cette pensée, il sentit la colère monter rapidement en lui ! Comme si le fait d'avoir été découvert n'était pas assez suffisant, il fallait maintenant qu'on se moque de lui ! Il serra les poings, tellement fort que quelques goutes de sang perlèrent de sa paume.  


Le rire s'arreta comme il était venu. Quatre avait désormais porté une main sur son coeur, et affichait une mine inquiète. Ses yeux bleus étaient à présent plongés dans les émeraudes d'Harry.  


- Ecoutes Harry, commença t-il, pas la peine de te mettre en colère ! Mais si vous vous étiez vu tous les deux ! 

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drole... grommela Duo en fusillant le Gryffondor du regard.

- Oh ca suffit Duo ! Pas la peine d'être désagréable avec Harry sous prétexte qu'il te suivait ! Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas un Ozzie. Nous n'avons rien à craindre de lui, alors arrete de faire cette tête là.  


Duo haussa les épaules, avant de répondre :  


- Si c'est toi qui le dit Quat-chan... Je te fais confiance, mais faudra que tu m'explique quelque chose plus tard... Je vais appeler Heero, pour le mettre au courant. Je suis sur qu'il doit se demander ce qu'il se passe...

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de nous appeler par nos noms de codes !   


Les deux compagnons se remirent à rire, sous le regard encore surpris de Harry. Celui ci n'avait toujours pas bougé, les regardant tout à tour, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait ! Depuis qu'il avait été découvert, il avait subit un plaquage en règle contre le mur par 2 fois de suite, avant d'être subitement relâché, puis plus rien. A présent, il se retrouvait en compagnie de deux adolescents en train de rire à propos d'un dénommé Heero, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  


Il n'y avait pas à dire, il commençait sérieusement à ne plus rien comprendre ! Etait-il leur prisonnier oui ou non ? Pas qu'il souhaitait l'être non, mais avec leur comportement, il ne savait plus quoi faire...  


Alors que Duo disparaissait dans la cuisine, Quatre regarda fixement Harry dans les yeux, avant de lui demander de s'asseoir de nouveau.   


- Je veux récupérer ma baguette, répliqua aussitot Harry, restant debout

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

- Vous avez dit vous même que j'étais de votre coté non ? alors rendez moi ma baguette ! 

- Calme toi donc et assieds toi. Je te rendrais ta baguette dès que nous aurons fini de parler d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles sans que je saches qui tu es réellement...  


Harry sentit l'angoisse l'envahir... Il devrait répondre à tout un tas de questions avant de pouvoir récupérer sa précieuse baguette ! Le blond avait l'air de dire qu'il n'était pas menaçant pour eux, et comment pouvait-il en être si sur ? Meme en étant un sorcier, le jeune homme ne pouvait dire dès le premier contact si telle ou telle personne était digne de confiance ou non, et lui, il lui avait suffit d'un regard pour le cerner ! Bien sur qu'Harry ne leur voulait pas de mal, enfin, tant qu'il ne serait pas en danger...  


Quatre tira une chaise, et Harry s'assit docilement dessus. Celui ci décida d'essayer d'en savoir plus lui aussi sur ces mystérieux moldus. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait comme les autres !  
"Du moins, pas comme tante Pétunia, oncle Vernon et Dudley", pensa le Gryffondor.  


- Ecoutes Harry, reprit le blond apres quelques minutes de silence, je ne vais pas procéder à un interrogatoire, mais je tiens à savoir pourquoi tu suivais Duo. C'est très important pour nous tous tu sais ?  


Voyant qu'Harry hésitait sur la réponse, il reprit  


- Et pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir. Je ressens ce genre de choses.

- Comment ? demanda de suite le brun.

- Nous en parlerons plus tard veux-tu ? Pour le moment, il s'agit de toi et non de moi.

- Vous voulez pas plutot attendre que votre copain revienne ?  


Quatre haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.  


- Je crois que Duo en a pour un petit moment encore...  


Harry soupira un bon coup, avant de finalement se décider à raconter la vérité. Démuni face à un simple moldu, quelle ironie !   


- En fait... commença t-il timidement, il se trouve que j'ai toujours vu votre ami sortir le soir, très tard, et jamais en plein jour... J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, et je me suis décidé à le suivre, c'est tout. Je l'ai attendu devant cette base dans la forêt, et je l'ai suivit au retour également.... J'étais juste curieux, c'est tout...  


Quatre était abasourdit par une telle réponse ! Juste curieux ? Il disait la vérité, mais c'était tellement... inhabituel ?  


- D'accord, je te crois. Dernière question : qui es tu réellement ?  


Harry devinait derrière cette question une multitude d'autres du genre : comment as tu fais pour etre invisible ? ou alors : pourquoi possèdes tu une baguette ? Il y avait tellement de choses à dire... Et il ne savait pas vraiment si il avait le droit de leur révéler tout ça. En même temps, il avait été découvert : il était clair qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple garçon tout a fait ordinaire ! Mais par ou commencer ? Par le fait qu'il était un sorcier ?  


Un cri se fit entendre dans la rue, suite à un claquement de porte. Immédiatement sur la défensive, Quatre se leva, une main sur son arme, et appela Duo. Celui ci arriva rapidement, la mine inquiète.  


- Que ce passe t-il Quatre ?

- Je ne sais pas, il y a du bruit dehors...  


Instantanément, un couteau vint se loger dans la main du natté, et celui ci se dirigea vers la porte, faisant signe à son ami de rester prêt de Harry..  


- J'espere que ce n'est pas Oz, j'ai été discret. lls ne peuvent pas avoir déja remarqué la disparition des plans...  


Il ouvrit lentement la porte, et risqua un coup d'oeil dehors. Ce qu'il vit le statufia : des dizaines de gens, tout de noir vetus, portant de longues robes, et une baguette de la meme sorte que celle de Harry à la main. Il referma rapidement la porte, et se tourna vers les occupants de la maison. Il fixa tout particulièrement le brun, aux yeux émeraudes, avant de raconter rapidement ce qu'il avait vu. Au fur et à mesure que Duo parlait, Harry palissait. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, il se tourna vers Quatre, et lui lança d'une voix autoritaire : 

  
- Donne moi ma baguette, c'est urgent ! 

  
Inquiet, Quatre s'exécuta, mais retint néanmoins le brun par la main lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'appretait à sortir.

  
- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire hein ? Tu sais qui ils sont ?

- Ils sont de mon monde, c'est moi qu'ils recherchent...

  
Completement perdus face à cette phrase, Quatre et Duo restèrent quelques secondes inattentifs à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, et Harry en profita pour se dégager de la poigne du blond. Néanmoins, il fut de nouveau stoppé alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, par un Duo l'air concerné :

  
- Attend juste quelques secondes, je vais prévenir Heero, il va venir nous aider. Il doit encore être en communication...

- Pas question, rétorqua Harry ! Vous ne pourrez rien faire face aux Mangemorts ! Restez en dehors de ça ! 

- Tu me feras pas changer d'avis man ! Mon 'boulot' c'est d'aider les gens, et des gens dehors ont besoin d'aide ! 

- En plus, ajouta Quatre, si comme tu dis, ils en ont après toi, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser aller te battre seul.

- Mais vous ne comprenez rien du tout, s'emporta Harry ! Ce sont des sorciers ! Vous en ferez jamais le poids contre eux ! Ils pourraient vous tuer d'un seul geste sans que vous ne puissiez vous défendre !

- Des... sorciers ? balbutièrent Quatre et Duo en meme temps...

- Oui des sorciers ! ne vous en mêlez pas.

  
Le choc de la révléation n'était pas encore tout à fait passé, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps ! Des vies étaient en jeu, et ils devaient faire quelque chose ! Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un bref instant, et Duo fila dans la cuisine, tandis que Quatre rejoignait Harry. Il lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule :

  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, nous ne mourrons pas. Peut importe qui ils sont, nous allons t'aider. Nous avons une certaine expérience du combat, je pense que tu as pu t'en rendre compte...

  
Harry rougit légerement à cette remarque. Effectivement, ils savaient se battre et être redoutable, même contre un sorcier, mais serait-ce suffisant face à une dizaine de mangemorts ?

  
- Heero nous rejoint immédiatement. Il laisse un mot à Trowa et Wufei pour les prévenir pour quand ils rentreront de mission... On ne sait jamais...

  
Après ses brèves paroles, ils sortirent tous les trois dans la rue, l'arme à la main, prêt à défendre la vie des habitants, et la leur !

A suivre...

  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~

Ouf ! voila, bouclé ! dsl pour ce retard, ms comme ttlm [ou presq], j'ai eu ma semaine d'exams. pas le temps d'écrire donc ! gomen ! 

**- khisanth** : -_- arf, dsl du retard, la faute aux exams et a l'inspi ! gomen ! j'eesayerais de faire plus vite la prochaine fois...  
- **Diane23** : "blush" ben, merci ^^ contente que ca te plaise ! m'enfin, dsl, tu risq d'etre décue par la maniere dt Harry s'en sort... -_- 'fin bref, pr la question slash ou pas, je pense qu'en fait il y en aura, ms plus tard. je changerai le rating en tps voulu ;)  
- **Lunicorne** : mici bcp ^^ bonne année et bonne santé à toi ossi ^^  
- **loumiolla** : salut toi ^^ contente de te voir ici ossi :) pitié, me lynche pas pr mon retard ! snif !   
- **celine.s** : voui, c'est tout a fait ca ^^ bon, y a qqes fautes ds l'orthographes de noms, ms c pas grave ca ;) de ttes j'essaye de faire en sorte de 'présenter' les persos, pr ceux qui connaissent pas ;) tt k, contente que ca plaise :)  
- **Dumati ** : hihi mici ! c sur que le pb de xo, c que en général faut connaitre les 2 bases. j'me fais pas trop de soucis pr hp, pcq ttlm connait [ou presq], ms csur que gundam wing, c moins connu, alors j'essaye de faire en sorte que ca reste compréhensible :) apparemment, j'men sort pas trop mal, c cool ^^  
- **dragonwing4** : héhé, reconversion aux xo, super ! je v pas m'en plaindre ! j'espere qu'apres ce chap tu apprécieras tjrs autant ;) Harry avec un des G boys ? je c pas encore dsl, c en cours de réfléchissage [le big mot qui existe pas Oo]  
- **Akheza** : héhé, toi aussi fana de c 2 la ? faut dire qu'ils sont trop kawai ossi ^^ et le hp/gw se combine assez bien je trouve, dc autant en profiter ne ? 'fin, dsl pr l'attente -_- j'espere que t'as pas usé tt le plancher a force de piétiner :p  
- **EMY** : hé bien, merci Emy ^^ voici donc la suite ^^  



	4. Quand deux mondes se rencontrent

**Auteur** : Mitt   
**Base**: Harry Potter et Gundam Wing  
**Genre** : Crossover, yaoi, action, angst, shounen ai... un peu de tout quoi !  
**Disclamer** : juste 3 mots : pas a moi :'(

~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~ 

**In the Shadows**

**Chapitre 4 : Quand deux mondes se rencontrent**

~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~

Ils n'avaient pas de plan précis, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais dans l'urgence du moment, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'en prévoir un. Peut être que si ils avaient eu le temps de réfléchir, ils auraient pris avec eux la cape d'invisibilité, au lieu de la laisser par terre dans la maison ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans la rue, l'arme a la main, prêts a combattre. Pourtant, Harry et ses deux compagnons resterèrent figés devant la porte, en remarquant ce qu'il se passait. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne sembla les avoir remarqués.

  
Le spectacle a l'extérieur n'avait rien de très réjouissant à regarder. Certains mangemorts envoyaient des sorts un peu n'importe où, et les moldus criaient et courraient n'importe ou, affolés. Quoi de plus étonnant à cela après tout ? Les sorciers n'étaient pas censés exister... Parmi la panique, Harry remarqua un petit groupe de mangemorts s'arreter devant le 4 Privet Drive. Celui qui semblait etre leur chef s'arrêta, et on entendit une voix grave et forte s'élever au milieu des cris de terreur :

  
- Montre toi Potter ! N'entends tu donc pas les cris de tes chers moldus ? Ne veux tu donc pas les sauver ? Allez, sors de là... ou alors, tu es trop lâche pour nous affronter !

  
Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un seul tour ! Alors tout ceci arrivait uniquement par sa faute ? Juste pour qu'il se présente face aux mangemorts ? Il s'en doutait, mais ça faisait toujours mal de voir que sa simple existance pouvait causer tant de souffrances... Il jeta un regard à ses deux 'amis', et d'un coup, trois mangemorts furent hors service ! Un fût stupéfixié par Harry ; un autre reçu un poignard dans le coeur, par les bons soins de Duo ; et le dernier eu le droit à une balle en pleine tête, cadeau de Quatre. 

  
Aussitôt, tous les mangemorts se retournèrent vers le petit groupe, ne s'occupant plus du tout des moldus, qui en profitèrent pour s'enfuir de la rue, trop dangereuse pour eux. Ni Harry, ni Duo ou Quatre n'attaquèrent de nouveau, conscients que 3 personnes dont 2 moldus avaient peu de chances face à désormais 7 sorciers dont l'attention leur était toute destinée. Chose surprenante, les fidèles serviteurs du seigneur noirs n'attaquèrent pas non plus, se contentant de se placer en cercle autour du petit groupe. Nul doute qu'ils voulaient avant tout un ou plusieurs prisonniers ! Mais ils n'allaient pas rendre les armes si facilement, ça non ! 

  
- Potter, nous vous tenons enfin ! Savez vous qu'il a été difficile de vous retrouver ? demanda celui qui semblait être le chef de cette bande. 

- Ne soyez pas trop surs de vous, vous n'avez personne pour le moment, répondit simplement le survivant.

- Allons Potter ne soyez pas stupide ! Vous ne pouvez rien contre nous, nous sommes bien trop nombreux pour vous seul.

- Ce que vous n'avez pas l'air de voir, c'est qu'il n'est pas seul. dit simplement Duo. Il faudrait peut êter songer à vous acheter des lunettes si vous ne voyez pas bien.

  
Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage du natté, alors qu'Harry et les mangemorts le regardaient d'un air surpris.  
Duo, tu n'aurais pas du te mêler de cette histoire, pensa le Gryffondor.  
Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le 'chef' sembla prendre la parole de nouveau, s'adressant tout particulièrement à Duo :

  
- Misérable avorton, pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu crois pouvoir défier un sorcier ? Tu vas bien vite regretter de t'être trouvé sur notre chemin ! 

- Allez donc demander à vos deux copains allongés par terre si nous ne sommes pas capables de vous défier ! 

  
Le 'chef' se retourna, et constata qu'effectivement, 2 de ses collègues étaient étendus à terre, probabement morts, alors qu'un autre était stupéfixié.

  
- Très bien, reprit-il. Chers moldus, vous avez désormais toute mon attention ! Par lequel des 2 je commence ?

  
Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, complètement horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ! Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir, et surtout pas de cette manière ! Il allait falloir tenter le tout pour le tout désormais. D'un geste vif, il lança un stupéfix vers le 'chef', mais très vite, il se retrouva à terre, se tordant sous la douleur d'un Doloris. Duo et Quatre, eux, en avaient proftés pour se débarasser le plus possible de leurs adversaires, mais n'ayant plus l'effet de surprise, ils ne réussirent qu'à en blesser quelques uns. Ils connurent assez rapidement eux aussi la douleur que pouvait proccurer le sortilège Doloris ! Pourtant, meme si ils eurent l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, aucun cri, aucun gémisesemnt, ou plainte ne franchirent leurs lèvres.

  
Peut être parce qu'ils étaient courageaux et forts, ou résisants a la douleur, ou tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient des ordres à suivre, que les mangemorts les épargnèrent ce soir là ! Ils eurent d'autant plus de chance, qu'un autre groupe de sorciers apparu au bout de la rue, venant ainsi mettre fin au plan des Mangemorts. Ceux ci transplanèrent immédiatement, se retrouvant en infériorité numérique devant le groupe que formait Albus Dumbledore et ses amis.

  
Lorsque le dernier Mangemort fut partit, les nouveaux arrivants se divisèrent : la plupart allèrent voir l'état de Harry, Duo et Quatre, alors que les quelques professeurs restants s'occupèrent des 4 mangemorts hors d'état de nuire. Lorsque Rogue découvrit la cause de la mort de deux d'entre eux, il se tourna automatiquement vers les 2 moldus, debouts un peu plus loin.... En quelques pas, il rejoingnit le directeur de Poudlard, et lui résuma la situation. Celui ci eu un petit sourire, ce qui énerva grandement le professeur de Potions.

  
- Je peux savoir ce que vous trouvez de drôle Albus ?

- Hé bien, vous m'avez bien dit Severus que ces 2 moldus avaient réussi à tuer 2 mangemorts non ?

- Oui, et avec des armes moldus...

- Hé bien, dans ce cas, put être que nous pourrions nous en faire des alliés non ?

  
Severus Rogue se tourna de nouveau vers le natté et le blond. Non, décidément, Albus Dumbledore avait totalement perdu la raison ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient réussi à tuer 2 mangemorts qu'automatiquement ils pouvaient être fiables ! 

  
- Je pense plutot qu'il faudrait mieux qu'ils n'aient plus aucun souvenir de cette nuit. Mais avant j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils fichaient avec Potter ! ajouta-il hargneusement

-Allons allons Severus, nous verrons tout cela un peu plus tard. Pour le moment, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de les laisser se remettre ! 

  
De leur coté, les 3 jeunes combattants se trouvaient entourés de plusieurs personnes, les bombardant de questions pour savoir si ils allaient bien. Il fut convenu, après de nombreuses protestations de la part de Harry, qu'ils soient examinés par l'infirmière de Poudlard. Etrangement, ni Duo ni Harry ne dirent un mot pendant l'échange. Et lorsque le Directeur approcha pour savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé, ils voulurent s'éclipser pour laisser le survivant seul avec ses semblables. Malheureusement pour eux, Albus Dumbledore ne fut pas de cet avis, et ils furent contraints de rester parmi eux.

  
Aussi étonnant qu'il puisse paraitre, Duo ne décrocha pas un mot, même lorsque des questions lui furent posées directement. Quant à Quatre, il avait du mal à cerner ces gens, grâce à son empathie. Enfin, pas tous... celui qui posait le plus de problème était celui qui semblait être leur dirigeant. Une sorte de protection entourait son être, et le blond ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Et puis d'un coup, il aperçu Heero. Il devina sans problèmes ce qu'il allait faire. Et il ne se trompa pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, un sorcier resté seul un peu plus loin, se retrouva avec un flingue collé sur la tempe.

  
- Laissez les partir, et je l'épargnerais, dit d'une voix froide et dénuée d'émotions le pilote 01.

  
Tous l'examinèrent attentivement en hausasnt un sourcil. Devant eux se tenait un autre adolescent, les cheveux bruns, incroyablement en bataille. Mais le plus étonnant était ses yeux : d'un bleu cobalt, n'exprimant absolument rien. Une sorte d'aura glaciale émanait de lui, et personne ne mit en doute sa parole.

  
- Allons jeune homme, personne ne compte ici faire du mal à vos amis. commença Albus

- Ils n'ont rien a faire ici. répliqua le jeune homme

- Je crois au contraire que si, puisqu'ils ont prit part à la bataille qui a eu lieu ici ! dit d'une voix forte Severus Rogue.

  
Heero lui envoya un regard meurtrier, et renouvela sa demande, fixant ardemment tour à tour ses comagnons. Et puis, à la grande surprise de Harry, ce fut Duo qui répondit à la place du directeur.

  
- Ce n'était pas notre bataille, mais la votre il me semble. A présent, nous allons nous en aller. 

  
Puis, il fixa Harry, et ajouta

  
- Nous nous reverrons, nous n'avons pas terminé notre discussion.

  
Albus sentit que cette parole était sincère, et que l'on pouvait leur faire confiance pour ça. Il donna donc son accord pour les laisser partir, faisait protester le professeur Rogue. Après tout, la discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec eux pouvait très bien avoir lieu un peu lus tard.

  
Ce fut tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt très tôt le matin, que deux groupes bien distincts se séparèrent. 

A suivre...

  


~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~

Je commence a avoir un peu de mal à écrire cette fic. En tout cas, ce chapitre a pas été facile, mais finalement, je pense m'en etre pas trop mal sortie. par contre, il me semble que c'est un peu moins bien écrit... :s plus trop le temps de revérifier ca dsl

merci pr ttes ces reviews, à chaq chapitre j'en ai plus, c'est génial ^^ je vous adore ts, merci du fond du coeur ^^

**- tiguidou** : c'est pas bizarre pcq y a pas de yaoi ? heu... dsl de te décevoir, ms il risq d'y en avoir plus tard je pense :s j'espere juste que ca continuera a te plaire ^^  
- **dragonwing4** : Duo et Heero ? vi moi ossi je trouve qu'ils font un beau couple... j'ai pas encore offcialisé les couples, mais pour l'instant, ca me lairait asez de les mettre ensemble ;) tt k, pr l'armée de mangemorts, j'ai résolu ton mystère ! meme si personnelement, ca me semble totalement bidon -_-  
- **Nahamy ** : mici bcp j'espere qu'elle continuera à te plaire   
- **Dumati ** : dsl si t'attendais la suite plus tot, mais j'ai du mal a opter pour un rythme d'écriture -_-  
- **celine.s** : hé, continue de te retenir, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouvée inondée moi :p et pis je suis une auteur sadiq d'abord, dc j'arrete ou je veux na :p j'espere que ce chap t'as plu également  
- **loumiolla ** : pfiou, je suis rassurée ! je v pas me faire lyncher, c trop chouette ^^ hum, bon, j'me calme. ca t'a plu, ou alors c'était bcp de tps pr rien ?  
- **Howan** : en manq de fics pd 2 mois ? hé ben... c pas de chance ca -_- heureuse que t'ai décidé de lire ma fic ^^ j'espere etre a la hauteur de tes espérances ^^  
- **tiguidou** : Duo ? son autre lui ? non non, pas du tt, c'est le Duo normal ! dans ma vision des persos, Duo n'est pas schizophrène, et Shinigami est juste un surnom qu'il se donne, dsl de te décevoir ! c'est juste, que je trouve que lorsque Duo est en mission, il ne peut pas faire tout le temps le pitre, il faut bien etre sérieux et professionel qd il le faut  
- **Diane23** : arf, méchant ff.net ! enfin, t'as réussi à reviewé alors je v pas me plaindre ^^ mici. un Harry/Duo ? hum, c'est trop dur ! d'un coté on me demande un Heero/Duo et de l'autre un Harry/Duo.... pff, dur de choisir ! enfin, c'est sur que ds 'La légende du Shinigami', le couple rend bien... mais personnellement, j crois que pour le moment, je suis plus partie sur un 01/02.. enfin, on verra bien ;) dsl si ca te décois. j'espere que t'aura aimé le chapitre en tt k  
- **Audy-Inuyasha** : hé vi, je suis méchante, et fiere de l'etre ! héhé.ravie que ca te plaise, bonne suite ^^  



	5. Contrecoups

**Auteur** : Mitt   
**Base**: Harry Potter et Gundam Wing  
**Genre** : Crossover, yaoi, action, angst, shounen ai... un peu de tout quoi !  
**Disclamer** : juste 3 mots : pas a moi :'(

~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~ 

**In the Shadows**

**Chapitre 5 : Contrecoups**

~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~

Ils venaient de rentrer chez 'eux'. Enfin, la maison qui leur servait de planque actuelle plutôt. Personne n'avait prononcé mot durant tout le trajet, et Quatre sentait parfaitement la tension qui émanait de ses deux autres compagnons. Et connaissant ses amis, il imaginait parfaitement que l'orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater ! Remarquant que Wufei et Trowa étaient rentrés de mission, il s'empressa de les entrainer dans une autre pièce, avant même qu'ils ne puissent protester. Il vallait mieux pour tout le monde que ces deux là s'expliquent en privés, et que ce soit Quatre qui résume la situation à leur deux autres coéquipiers.

  
Duo maudit mentalement le blond pour les avoir laissé seuls. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il avait fait une énorme boulette ce soir là, et qu'il allait avoir droit à la leçon de morale de la part de Monsieur-je-suis-le-soldat-parfait ! Néanmoins, il aurait apprécié avoir un peu de soutien de la part de son ami. Ne voulant pourtant pas perdre la face devant l'homme qui venait de les sortir d'un mauvais pas, il planta ses yeux droit dans les siens, lui tenant ainsi tête. Savoir reconnaitre et admettre ses fautes était une chose, et lorsque cela arrivait, il ne bronchait pas, laissant Heero le rabrouer ! Pourtant, ce soir, il ne pensait pas avoir commis d'erreur, et de ce fait, n'avait aucune raison de se plier à son bourreau.

  
Il était sur ses gardes, mais pourtant, lorsque le coup partit, il ne put l'éviter. Etait-il devenu si faible ? Ou alors était-ce à cause du sort qu'il avait reçu tout a l'heure ? Le fait était qu'en plus de ses membres encore endoloris, il allait maintenant avoir un joli bleu sur le haut de la joue ! 

  
- Tu aurais du t'en tenir à la mission, grogna Heero.

  
Duo serra les poings, mais ne répondit rien, se contentant d'ancrer à nouveau ses améthystes dans les cobalts de son vis-à-vis. Le brun reprit alors ses reproches. Duo avait remarqué que lorsqu'il s'agissait de missions, il arivait à son coéquipier de perdre son calme ! Surtout si celle ci n'avait pas tout a fait été effectuée comme il le fallait ! 

  
- Non mais tu pensais à quoi au juste ? Tu avais récupéré les plans non ? Alors pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu te mêles des affaires des autres ? Et en quoi Quatre était indispensable ? Avais tu besoin de risquer notre couverture simplement pour un adolescent ?

- Le gosse m'avait suivit, mais je ne pouvais le voir. J'avais besoin de l'aide de Quatre pour réussir à le localiser.

- Alors dans ce cas, il serait sage de mettre G au courant, si tu n'es plus capable de repérer quelqu'un qui te suit ! 

  
Cette fois ci, Duo en avait sérieusement marre. Heero était clairement en train de dire qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien et que son entrainement était à refaire, alors qu'il n'en était rien.

  
- Bon sang Heero, réveille toi ! cria t-il. Comment voulais tu que j'arrive à voir quelqu'un d'invisible ? Ce gosse était caché sous je-ne-sais-quoi, et nous n'aurions même jamais vu son visage si Quatre n'avait pas été capable de le localiser ! C'est un sorcier tu m'entends ? Un sorcier ! Je n'ai aucune idée sur la raison pour laquelle il m'a suivit, mais ce que je sais par contre, c'est que lorsque le quartier a été attaqué, il s'est battu pour sauver des vies, et ni Quatre ni moi n'allions rester à ne rien faire ! D'ailleurs tu es venu nous aider toi aussi il me semble ! Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésitations ! 

  
Le natté sut qu'il avait gagné cette joute verbale, lorsque le visage de son homologue reprit une expression tout à fait neutre. Cela signifiait qu'il considérait l'affaire comme close, ce qui surprit Duo, qui s'attendait à le voir réagir au moins au mot "sorcier" ou alors au fait qu'il soit intervenu pour les aider. Mais de toute évidence, Heero avait réussi à reprendre le controle de soi et à rester de marbre face à cette longue tirade. 

  
- As-tu les plans ? demanda le pilote 01.

- Je les ai sur moi oui, mais il faudra retourner à Privet Drive. Quelques affaires sont restées là bas, et de plus, j'ai une conversation à terminer avec le gosse.

- Le mieux aurait été de l'éliminer, il en sait trop sur nous. Seulement, maintenant, tous ceux qui ont pris part à la 'bataille' doivent être au courant, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester trop longtemps aux environs de la base d'Oz...

  
Duo hocha gravement la tête. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que Oz ait repéré la disparition des plans, et ils ne devaient pas être très contents en ce moment même !

  
- Quatre est sûr que le gosse ne fait pas partit de Oz, ajouta le natté. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que ses copains non plus...

- Nous nous rendrons sur les lieux demain matin, pour plus de facilités.

  
Duo grogna. Dire que cela serait plus facile était un euphémisme ! Oz ferait très certainement fouiller toutes les maisons pour retrouver les précieux plans, et des gardes armés circuleraient probablement dans les rues. Le seul avantage dont ils disposaient était qu'il risquait d'y avoir pas mal de monde dans les rues ! En général, la population était curieuse, et apeurée par tout ces soldats.

  
- Previens les autres. Seul Quatre viendra avec nous, les autres seront là en renfort, en cas de besoin.

  
Duo acquieça d'un hochement de tête, et fila avertir ses amis, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

  
De son coté, un jeune homme regardait la lune briller. Très bientôt il ferait jour, et une nouvelle journée commencerait. Journée qui, l'espérait-il, serait aussi riche en évenements que cette nuit là ! Oh, bien sûr, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment avoir à s'expliquer de nouveau avec ses professeurs sur le fait qu'il se trouvait avec des moldus étrangers, à qui il avait en plus révélé son identité ! Ils avaient déjà peu apprécié le fait qu'il soit sortit de la maison en pleine nuit, mettant ainsi sa sécurité en danger, alors reparler de sa faiblesse face à ces deux garçons, non merci ! Enfin, puisque celà avait pu être bénéfique et empêcher un massacre, ils n'avait pas trop criés. Par contre, ils avaient été parfaitement clairs sur le fait que si cela se reproduisait, ils ne seraient pas aussi intransigeants avec lui !

  
La discussion qui s'en était suivit avait soulevé de maintes interrogations à propos de ces fameux moldus. Harry avait révélé tout ce qu'il savait à propos d'eux, et avait reçu un sermont de plus ! Sans oublier la réplique acerbe du professeur Rogue, lorsque le Survivant avait annoncé, penaud, qu'il s'était fait répérer et mis hors d'état de nuire par deux adolescents moldus alors qu'il était soigneusement camouflé sous sa cape d'invisibilité ! Son cher professeur de potions l'avait alors qualifié de 'petit imbécile qui ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir, et qui avant de jouer au héro ferait bien de se débarasser de son incapacité à savoir se défendre !'

  
Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Harry se disait que son professeur n'avait pas vraiment tord : il avait été incapable de se défendre face à ces deux garçons, alors qu'il excellait en 'Défense contre les forces du mal' ! Alors pourquoi avait il été aussi misérable ce soir ? Ne trouvant pas de réponses à ses questions, Harry décida de descendre au salon afin de s'occuper l'esprit. Il y découvrit le même tableau que lorsqu'il était monté dans sa chambre hier soir : les Dursleys morts de peur sur un canapé, le professeur Rogue confortablement installé en face d'eux, un livre à la main. Le jeune homme roula les yeux : il n'avait toujours pas comprit pourquoi cet homme qui le détestait tant avait accepté de rester ici pour les protéger, au cas où les mangemorts reviendraient. Ceci dit, il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre : sa famille n'avait pas osé dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, beaucoup trop effrayée par un Rogue passablement énervé par la soirée.

  
- Alors Potter, on daigne enfin se lever ? demanda sarcastiquement son cher professeur, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas empêché de dormir tranquillement ! 

  
Harry haussa les épaules, avant de répondre les yeux dans le vague :

  
- Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, si c'est ce que vous voulez entendre. Par contre ces trois là, indiqua t-il d'un geste de la main, feraient bien d'aller se reposer au lieu d'imiter des statues.

- Ce serait préférable en effet.

  
Un oeil noir dans leur direction, et la 'famille' d'Harry se précipita dans les escaliers, trop heureux d'échapper à ces êtres infames que sont les sorciers ! Harry laissa s'échapper un petit soupir. Que lui n'ai pas envie de voir les Dursleys était assez compréhensible, mais que le professeur Rogue aprouve son choix était assez difficile à accepter. Nul doute qu'il ne voulait pas que n'importe qui entende la conversation qui allait suivre !

  
- Asseyez vous Potter ! Je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous tout à l'heure ! 

  
Harry hocha la tête en guise d'acquiecement, et alla s'installer dans le canapé déserté par les Dursleys. 

  
- Alors Potter, il me semble que votre escapade d'hier a pu être réalisée grâce à votre fidèle cape d'invisibilité non ?

- C'est en effet ce que j'ai dis hier. Vous n'écoutiez pas ?

- Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi Potter ! gronda le Maitre des Potions. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez une fois de plus réussi à échapper aux Mangemorts que vous devez vous sentir supérieur aux autres ! Quoi que dans votre cas je me demande si ça change grand chose... 

- Mais...

- Taisez vous ! Peut être que cette situation vous amuse, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de surveiller à gosse à l'ego démesuré ! 

  
Le visage d'Harry se ferma, le jeune homme étant bien décidé à ne pas laisser éclater sa colère face à son professeur ! En aucun cas il ne se permettrait de se sentir supérieur aux autres, mais ça, ce cher Rogue ne semblait pas vouloir le remarquer. Pour lui, il n'était qu'un 'sale gosse qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde' ! Harry serra fort les mains, essayant de garder son calme. Si son professeur n'était pas ici par plaisir, il n'avait qu'a partir ! Personne ne le retenait après tout ! 

  
- Trève de bavardages, donnez moi votre cape d'invisibilité Potter !

  
La surprise et l'horreur se peignit sur le visage de l'adolescent.

  
- Pardon ?

- Donnez moi votre cape d'invisibilité et qu'on n'en parle plus ! 

- Mais...

- Arrêtez de faire l'enfant Potter ! Vous allez me la donner cette cape oui ?

- ... pourquoi ?

- Parce que Dummbledore juge plus prudent que vous ne l'ayez plus.

- Mais c'est lui qui me l'a donné !

- Hé bien vous verrez ça avec lui ! Maintenant donnez la moi !

  
Harry regarda son professeur d'un oeil soupçonneux, mais avant même de pouvoir dire un mot, Severus Rogue reprit la parole :

  
- Arrêtez de me regarder ainsi ! Je ne compte pas vous la voler ou m'en servir contre vous, je veux simplement la remettre à Dummbledore. Il a jugé nécéssaire de vous la retirer pour éviter qu'un autre 'incident' de ce genre ne se reproduise. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne vous aurais même jamais donné cette foutue cape ! 

  
Le Gryffondor sembla croire ces paroles. Sa cape était vraiment très précieuse à ses yeux, puisqu'elle provenait de son père, et en temps normal il ne la prêtait ou donnait jamais, mais il sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix aujourd'hui. C'est en grimaçant qu'il répondit à son professeur :

  
- Elle est restée dans la maison voisine..

- Et qu'attendons nous pour y aller ?

  
Harry se leva, vite imité par son professeur, et sans même prendre le temps d'attraper une veste, ils sortirent de la petite maison, pour se rendre au 7 Privet Drive.  


A ce moment là, personne ne savait encore ce qui allait bientôt se passer..

A suivre...

  


~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~

bon, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, je n'écris plus très régulièrement. Je m'en excuse, mais j'ai vraiment trop de mal à suivre un rythme d'écriture. Désolée. J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à lire cette fic. 

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant lues, même si elles n'ont pas laissé de review ! Merci aussi à tous les revieweurs [-euses ?] ca me fait énormément plaisir ^^

**- tiguidou** : heu, tout le monde n'aime pas le yaoi, ms bon, moi j'avoue que j'aime assez. j'espère que je ne te traumatiserais pas, mais tu as encore le temps apres tout ! je n'ai pas encore été assez loin ds mes fics jusqu'a mnt pr vraiment en écrire ! donc enjoy ^^ et pk tu pourrais pas écrire une fic gw-hp toi ossi hein ? pares tout, je n'ai pas vu bcp de gw moi non plus, j'ai juste lu énorméent de fics :) bisous  
- **khisanth** : heu, 1 mois et 20 jours, ça rentre dans tes critères de 'bientôt' ? nan ? ha bon, je suis en retard alors dans ce cas -_- j'espere que t'auras pas déserté à cause du temps d'attente.. enfin, pour le moment t'aime bien donc je ne vais pas me plaindre. Duo le Shinigami ? heu, Duo est forcément le Shinigami, mais si tu l'entends dans le sens de démon, alors non ! Shinigami n'est dans cette fic qu'un surnom qu'il se donne ! dsl, chacun sa vision des choses ;) biz  
- **celine.s** : bon, si ca t'a plu, alors ca va, chuis contente ^^ Harry faible ? Oo mais nan, c'est juste une impression ! mdr. et puis, tu sais, un Doloris reste un Doloris, meme si ceux de Voldemort sont plus puissants. Par contre, ben tu remarqueras qu'il n'a meme pas crié ! courageux le ptit Harry ! t'en fais pas, il va les faire ses preuves :) juste un peu plus tard ^^ et merci pour tes éternelles reveiws, ca fait drolement plaisir ^^  
- **loumiolla** : kikou ^^ mon Dieu, je suis méchanteuu ! on me suplie de mettre vite la suite et mi je traine dessus pd presq 2 mois ! gomen, je vais essayer de faire mieux.. tt k, contente que t'm bcp bcp ^^ moi dire merci bcp bcp ! kiss  
- **Diane23** : snif, chap trop court :'( ouiiin ! je veux bien essayer de faire des chaps plus longs, ms bon, faudra les attendre encore plus lgtps apres :p bon, les couples, éternelle question... je suis bien partie pour un Harry/Duo ? Oo ha bon, je toruve pas mais bon... enfin, j'ai enfin fixé mes couples, je les annoncerais au prochain chap, ou alors ben vs verrez ^^ hihi, ms ca risq de te plaire qd meme [enfin j'espere] bisous  
- **Lunicorne ** : tu connais pas bcp GW et tu lis mon xo ? woa, chuis flattée la ^^ enfin j'espere que tu t'y retrouveras :) tant qu'elle te plait, c'est l'essentiel, mais si jamais t perdue, ben envoie un ptit mail, je répondrais à t questions avec plaisir ^^ biz  
- **Howan** : mdr, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que t'es enthousiaste :p bon Wu et ses éventuelles relations, j'ai déja décidé 2 couples, ms j'ai pas encore fini.. dc mystere :p [meme si Wu est pas casé encore] dsl pr le style d'écriture, j'essaye de m'améliorer on verra bien au fil des chaps... t'as trouvé ca bizarre toi ossi que Albus veuille recruter les G-boys ? héhé, ben tu verras bien pk :p pr hee-chan violent, ben c hee-chan dc c'est normal, et pis pr les mangemorts, ben si je te dis tout, c'est plus drole :p enfin merci pr ta review bien marrante "happy" biz  
- **Audy-Inuyasha** : coucou ^^ alors par ou commencer... les coupes : j'me répete ds mes rep aux reviews ms c pas grave ! j'ai enfin réussi a me fixerles couples :p t'as plus qu'a les découvrir :p pr gundam wing, j'essaye de rester assez claire vu que je me doute que tout le monde ne connait pas.. si ce n'est pas suffisant, dis le moi, je tacherais de donner plus de précisions ;)... hum, Duo cute ? ha bon, ben pk pas.. moi j'attendrais encore un peu pr le dire :) merci a toi, bisous..   



	6. Prise de bec persuasive

**Auteur** : Mitt   
**Base**: Harry Potter et Gundam Wing  
**Genre** : Crossover, yaoi, action, angst, shounen ai... un peu de tout quoi !  
**Disclamer** : juste 3 mots : pas a moi :'(

----- 

**In the Shadows**

**Chapitre 6 : Prise de bec persuasive.**

-----

Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, éclairant faiblement la rue.. Les goutelettes d'eau déposées par la rosée scintillaient légèrement sous la luminosité diffuse des rayons. Une fine brume recouvrait le sol indiquant la proximité de l'humide forêt. Le ciel, dégagé de tous nuages se teintait d'un joli dégradé allant du jaune-orangé au bleu-nuit. Un silence apaisant régnait dans le village. Au vu de l'heure matinale de cette fraîche journée d'été, nul doute que tous les habitants devaient encore dormir.

Pourtant, si quelqu'un avrait regardé du côté du 4 Privet Drive, il aurait très certainement pu voir deux silhouettes sortir prudemment d'une maison et se glisser dans la rue ! Une personne marchait bien en avant, d'un pas rapide, la démarche saccadée.. L'autre, suivait tranquillement derrière, tantôt flânant, tantôt plus pressant. De temps à autre, elle jetait des regards en direction de la forêt, comme pour s'assurer que rien ni personne n'en sortait..- Potter, arrêtez donc vos pitreries et dépêchez vous !La seconde silhouette tourna la tête du côté de son professeur, et soupira discrètement.. Décidément, cet homme ne ratait pas une occasion pour lui balancer une remarque à la figure ! Il accéléra tout de même, après avoir jeté de nouveau un oeil sur la rangée d'arbres formant la limite entre le village et la forêt. Inutile d'essayer d'expliquer à l'autre homme qu'il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.. Il se ferait très certainement envoyer ballader, ou insulter, faute de preuves.. alors non, vraiment, mieux valait ne rien dire !

Après avoir attentivement regardé les alentours, ils entrèrent dans une petite maison, peu meublée, et apparemment vide de tout occupant ! De nouveau, Harry poussa un léger soupir ! Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à recroiser la route de ces étranges moldus ! Du coin de l'oeil, il repéra sa cape d'invisibilité. Exactement au même endroit que la veille !

D'un pas lent, il alla la ramasser, sous l'oeil critique du Professeur Rogue ! Lorsqu'il sentit la fine texture glisser entre ses doigts, son coeur se serra. Pourquoi lui enlevait-on son bien le plus précieux ? Parce qu'il avait été trop curieux ? Uniquement pour ça ? Ou bien est-ce que cela cachait autre chose ? Autre chose que le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas lui dire... Comme d'habitude...

Le coeur lourd de devoir se séparer de cet objet qu'il chérissait tant, Harry remit son 'paquet' à son aîné. Celui-ci fit un brève sourire, que le Survivant qualifia de 'diabolique'. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire..

- Très bien.. N'avez vous rien oublié d'autre ici Potter ?

- ... Non professeur, répondit Harry, un peu surpris par la question.

- Allons nous-en alors !

Le Gryffondor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir.. mais avant que Harry ne puisse appuyer sur la poignée, celle-ci se baissa d'elle-même et la porte s'ouvrit..

Et là, il se mit intérieurement à paniquer...

Devant lui, se tenaient les deux étranges moldus d'hier soir, ainsi que celui qui était venu les chercher.  
D'un pas un peu tremblant, il recula sous les trois regards neutres qui lui étaient lancés. Face à deux améthystes, deux pierres turquoises et d'étranges iris cobalt, il se sentit soudain tout petit et ne su quoi dire ! Il se maudit intérieurement de sa 'faiblesse' face à eux ! Le voilà qui se mettait à paniquer devant trois moldus... Nul doute que le professeur Rogue ne ratterait pas l'occasion de le réprimander là dessus !

Face à lui, les trois moldus le fixaient d'un air clame, comme s'ils n'étaient pas surpris de le trouver ici

- Eh bien, on dirait que tu avais raison Quat-chan, inséra le natté aux yeux améthystes.

- Il semblerait en effet, répondit le concerné.

Harry avait enfin réussi à retrouver ses esprits. Au vu de ces courtes phrases, ils s'attendaient bien à les trouver ici ! Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son professeur de Potions. A l'heure actuelle, celui-ci avait une expression neutre et indéchiffrable sur le visage. Le Surviant ne su quoi en penser. Pas que d'habitude Rogue soit plus expressif, non, mais un je-ne-sais-quoi faisait dire à Harry que cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Savait-il que les moldus seraient ici aussi ?- Je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez plus.Le Gryffondor fit des yeux ronds. Ainsi donc, il était bel et bien au courant ! Mais comment ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Il aurait voulu lui demander la raison de tout ceci, mais les étranges moldus le devancèrent.- Comment saviez vous que nous viendrions ? Demanda le brun aux yeux cobalt.

- Disons.... par magie...

Si ce cher Rogue espérait obtenir une quelconque réaction de leur part, il se trompait lourdement ! Pas un seul des moldus ne tiquèrent à cette phrase. De même, rien sur leur visage ne permit à Séverus de déterminer si oui ou non ils avaient été surpris. Le natté gardait ce même sourire idiot skotché sur la figure, le bond semblait toujours vouloir sonder leur âme à travers son regard turquoise, et enfin, le brun avait son habituelle expression froide plaquée sur le visage. Ses yeux cobalt n'exprimaient absolument rien ! A ce moment là, Séverus se dit que ces gosses maitrisaient beaucoup mieux leurs émotions que lui même [surtout le brun] ! Et pourtant, il était, et de loin, le plus doué dans ce domaine ! Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, chaque groupe attendant que l'autre se décide à commencer les explications. Finalement, le chatain muni d'une longue tresse prit la parole, rompant le lourd silence qui s'était installé.- On devrait se dépêcher je crois les gars.Ses compagnons acquiècèrent d'un simple hochement de tête, mais à peine avaient-ils fait un pas qu'ils se retrouvèrent menacés d'une baguette.- Que venez vous faire ici ? Demanda son propriétaire d'une voix froide.De toute évidence, Harry n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait de s'être fait repéré sous sa cape d'invisibilité par ces moldus ! Cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas faible face à eux !- Baissez votre baguette et taisez-vous Potter ! Ordonna la voix froide du professeur Rogue.Encore lui, bien entendu ! Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes non ? Fallait-il tout le temps qu'il le rabaisse ? Harry ravala sa colère, essayant de garder le plus possible une expression neutre. Un jour, il se vengerait, d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Il rabaissa prudemment sa baguette, surveillant ouvertement les moldus. Son regard s'attarda un peu sur le petit blond.. Celui-ci lui arborait une expression si concernée, que le Survivant se sentit mal à l'aise. Quelque chose était différent chez lui, Harry en était certain ! Et il découvrirait quoi, il se le promettait !   
La voix moqueuse de son professeur le sortit de ses pensées.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! Quoique, vous voir vous couvrir de ridicule à nouveau n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire.. Alors Potter, lequel à eu raison de notre petit héro et de sa fidèle cape ? ...

- Vous alliez partir il me semble

L'homme toisa le blond qui s'était permis de l'interrompre, puis lui lança un regard noir.- En effet, mais il se trouve que mon supérieur souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. Vous ayant sous la main, je ne peux pas me permettre de m'en aller sans vous avoir conduit à lui.

- Nous ne sommes pas intéressés, répliqua le brun.

- Je crains hélas que vous n'ayez pas le choix jeune homme.

- Je serais-vous, je n'en serais pas aussi sûr ! Objecta le natté

Rogue eu un sourire amusé devant l'audace de ces adolescents. Il semblerait qu'aucun des trois ne soit disposé à le suivre. Mais il n'était pas le plus redouté des professeurs pour rien, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à l'apprendre !- Vous me semblez bien sûrs de vous ! N'allez pas croire que parce que vous avez vaincu Potter et éliminé deux Mangemorts vous faites le poids !

- Nous n'avons juste pas de temps à perdre avec vous ! Le seul qui nous intéresse ici c'est le gosse.

- Oui, comme toute la commauté magique voyez vous ! Potter par ci, Potter par là...

- Il nous doit juste la fin d'une conversation.

- Oh, parce que maintenant Potter distribue des interviews ? Comme c'est intéressant.. Malheureusement pour lui, les consultations sont terminées pour aujourd'hui. Peut-être pourriez-vous en parler avec mon supérieur ?

- Mais vous allez arrêter avec votre 'Supérieur' oui ? C'est qui déjà celui-là ? Le grand-père avec la longue barbe blanche ? Il m'a tout l'air d'un vieux sénile oui !

- Duo !

En plus du cri de protestation de son ami, le natté se fit foudroyer du regard par les deux sorciers présents dans la salle.. Apparemment, mieux vallait éviter de trop critiquer le vieux !

Malgré son envie de balancer une réplique bien sentie à la figure du dénommé Duo, Harry se retint. Même si le directeur avait parfois des idées un peu farfelues, il n'en restait pas moins le meilleur sorcier du monde magique.

- Si cet homme n'était pas intervenu hier, vous seriez probablement morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Il me semble que la moindre des choses serait de le respecter.

- Peut-être, mais sans nous, plusieurs personnes seraient décédées hier. Nous n'avons donc aucun compte à vous rendre.

- Débrouillez-vous seuls, nous n'avons pas à vous aider ! Coupa le brun. Duo, les affaires. Quatre, les informations. Je m'occupe de surveiller Oz. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Un hochement de tête plus tard, et le blond était aux côtés de Harry, qui avait fini par s'asseoir un peu en retrait. Duo eu moins de chance. Il se retrouva de nouveau confronté à un Séverus Rogue bien décidé à ne pas les laisser récupérer ce qu'il voulait. Un moyen comme un autre de les maintenir ici, jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent de rencontrer Albus Dumbledore.- Mais vous allez me laisser passer oui ? On a pas toute la journée.

- Voilà qui est facheux alors. Il se trouve que moi, j'ai tout mon temps. Mais comme je ne suis guère patient, je risque d'en arriver rapidement à la manière forte. Vous me suivrez que vous le vouliez ou non.

- Gardez vos menaces pour vous et dégagez le passage ! J'ai des affaires à récupérer et le temps presse.

- Et si je refuse ?

D'un geste vif, Duo sortit d'on ne sait où un couteau et s'attaqua à son adversaire. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas le laisser passer, il se frayerait un chemin lui même ! Le couteau s'arrêta à un centimètre de la gorge de son ennemi provisoire. Mais il n'avait pas du tout prévu que l'autre soit si rapide ! En effet, le professeur Rogue avait dégainé sa baguette et à présent menaçait la poitrine de l'adolescent avec. Cruel dilemme que voilà...- Il me suffit d'un seul mot pour me débarasser de vous, alors je vous conseille de ranger votre arme et de me suivre. Ma patience arrive à bout !

- Je vous aurais transpercé la gorge bien avant.

Harry et Quatre attendaient avec crainte le dénouement de ce conflit. Heero, lui, restait impassible comme toujours- Oz arrive dit-il simplement.

- Shit ! Jura Duo en rangeant son arme

- Qui est Oz ? Demanda Harry.

Bien entendu, personne ne lui répondit. A la place, Heero sortit trois oreillettes et en tendit une à chacun de ses coéquipiers, sans tenir compte de la baguette menaçante pointé sur eux.- 01 à 03

- Ici 03. Que se passe t-il ?

- Tenez-vous prêts à intervenir. Oz entre en ville. Grand effectif de soldats. Nous aurons besoin d'aide pour sortir de là.

- Bien reçu.

Ne supportant plus d'être ignoré de la sorte par ces trois moldus, Séverus leur lança un Expelliarmus. Privés de leurs armes, ils n'étaient désormais plus un danger. L'homme leur décerna un sourire sadique en voyant les regards emplis de fureurs qui lui étaient adressés.- Bien, à présent, vous allez m'écouter et me suivre, ou je vous jure que vous le regretterez !Il sortit de sa poche une canette d'un quelconque soda, admirant l'incompréhension qui se peignit sur leurs visages..- Touchez ceci. Vous aussi Potter !Si les moldus hésitaient encore à faire ce que l'homme leur demandait, ils ne se posèrent plus aucune question lorsque de petits coups à la porte retentirent. D'abord faibles, puis de plus en plus insistants. Les jeunes gens trouvèrent étranges que Oz attende qu'on leur ouvre la porte. En général, c'était plutôt l'inverse : ils entraient sans prévenir, affichant clairement leur supériorité. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un civil ? Un coup d'oeil discret par la fenêtre leur apprit que non. Toutefois, ils n'allaient pas se plaindre de cet état de fait, si cela leur permettait de s'enfuir !   
Immédiatement, ils se précipitèrent tous sur l'objet, voyant par ce moyen l'unique chance de s'en sortir.

Le Portoloin s'activa alors et tous ressentirent l'impression d'être attrapé par le nombril avec un crochet, pour se sentir ensuite tiré vers l'avant. Tout autour d'eux n'était que mélange de couleurs, lesquelles défilaient à une vitesse incroyable. Un sifflement tel que celui du vent meublait le silence. Et puis d'un coup, plus rien.

La maison était vide de tous ses occupants lorsque Oz entra, après avoir défoncé la porte. Ils ne trouvèrent personne, mais firent quelques découvertes intéressantes, dont une de taille : sur la table, dans la cuisine, trônait un petit ordinateur portable.   
Il ne restait plus qu'a découvrir quels secrets il renfermait, et espérer qu'il ait appartenu à un de ces rebelles !

A suivre...

-----

Cette fois ci c'est clair, je vais me faire lyncher ! Déjà parce que j'ai mis une éternité à pondre ce chapitre, et puis parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer dans l'histoire... C'est pas faute de ne pas essayer pourtant, mais, je n'y arrive pas... Soit je vais trop vite, soit je traîne trop.. Il ne reste qu'a prier pour que j'arrive à trouver le juste milieu ! Gomen gomen ! 

Enorme merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic, qu'elles laissent des reviews ou non ! Ca me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, croyez moi ! merci merci merci donc !   
Et puis merci à Umbre77 qui m'a maltraité :p

-----

**- Onarluca** : Que répondre à cela sinon Merci ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir :) kiss.  
  
**- Yume no Kami** : Niaaa, une review de ma Yume ! saute de partout. Bon, c'est pas nouveau ce que je vais dire, mais tant pis ! T'es une auteur que j'aime bcp bcp bcp, et le fait de savoir que t'aime bien mon ptit cross-over me fait vraiment bcp bcp bcp plaisir ! A tel point que je sais même plus quoi en dire... merkiiiiiiiiiiiii, je t'adore ! kissouilles  
  
**- Windy50** : Bonsoir bonsoir. C'est cool, une nouvelle tête :) et pis ben merci pour ton soutien. j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.  
  
**- Yami-Rose1** : Ha ce sacré Heero ! Que dire sinon que c'est Heero ? Je sais pas, je trouve que ça résume bien ses actions moi, pas toi ? :p [et puis surtout pcq j'en ai pas envie de confirmer ou de démentir tes questions :p] et puis une bonne baffe, ca fait pas de mal de temps en temps ! arf, nan, oublie ça ok ? allez, merci et kiss.  
  
**- Celine.s** : Eh ben, t'es pas copine avec Dumbledore toi dis donc ! Et puis mon Harry est déboussolé par ces moldus :p [ça devrait être l'inverse pourtant ! mdr] Il peut pas tout faire, mais t'en fais pas, ça va venir, il va se réveiller :) pour la cape, ben tu verras bien :p biz.  
  
**- Chibisennyo** : Si, en effet, c'est bô la vie :D mais fais gaffe, si il suffit de laisser trainer une fic pour avoir des reviews, je vais laisser trainer encore plus :p naan, t'en va pas, je rigole ! Voici la suite, puisque apparemment tu la voulais :) kiss  
  
**- Misimini ** : Merci pour le compliment, ça me touche beaucoup. Par contre, désolée de te décevoir, mais il n'y aura pas de Harry/Draco dans cette fic ! Peut-être dans une autre que j'écrirais ultérieurement... affaire à suivre donc :p J'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à lire celle ci ! kiss  
  
**- Yami aku ** : Kikou à toi aussi Suite en ligne ! J'espère que t'aimeras encore bcp :p biz  
  
**- Cholera ** : mici de la review, elle m'a bien délirer :p alors comme ça tu ne sait pas ce qui t'attend dans le prochain chapitre ? ça tombe bien, moi non plus.. [aie, c'est pas le truc à dire ça !] enfin, pas encore quoi... mais ça ne saurait tarder [il faudrait vraiment que j'aprenne à faire des plans de mes fics moi]. Au moins, tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer :p [du moins je l'espere] kiss  
  
**- Lunicorne ** : Je sais je sais, j'ai trainé pour pondre la suite...la fin surtout pcq le début était écrit depuis déja un bon moment.. mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'oublie personne :) toutefois, je suis consciente que c'est pénible d'attendre longtemps pour avoir un chapitre... dsl. biz.


	7. Nerfs en pelote

**Auteur** : Mitt  
**Base**: Harry Potter et Gundam Wing  
**Genre** : Crossover, yaoi, action, angst, shounen ai... un peu de tout quoi !  
**Disclamer** : juste 3 mots : pas a moi :'(

-

**In the Shadows**

**Chapitre 7 : Nerfs en pelote.**

-

- Shit !

- Je n'aurais pas dis mieux...

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! A cause de vos conneries deux de nos amis risquent de se faire tuer !

- Et Oz a récupéré les informations.

- Il faut les prévenir, qu'ils retournent à la planque, et ensuite établir une stratégie pour récupérer les infos.

- Si seulement cet abruti m'avait laissé passer on en serait pas là...

- Duo, calme toi ! Ce qui est fait est fait, il est trop tard pour changer quelque chose à présent.

- Et si vous tenez à la vie, vous feriez mieux de tenir votre langue, j'ai l'Avada qui me démange !

- Urusei ! C'est de votre faute si on en est là ! Rendez-nous plutôt nos affaires.

- Heero ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! La diplomatie n'est peut-être pas ton fort mais tout de même...

- Quatre ! Le temps presse, on s'en fou de la diplomatie !

- Professeur, je vous en prie, lâchez donc cette baguette, ne faites pas quelque chose d'inconsidéré !

- Taisez-vous Potter ! Ca vous va bien de me dire ça, vous le Brillant Gryffondor sans cervelle !

Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver à destination. Le Portoloin les avait déposé devant les grilles de l'impressionnante école de Sorcellerie, mais au lieu de s'extasier devant l'imposante stature du château, ou encore de se demander par quel miracle ils avaient atterri ici, les trois adolescents moldus avaient commencé à discuter plus ou moins tranquillement. Du moins le natté semblait en colère et insultait sans retenue Rogue, le brun était tantôt inexpressif tantôt légèrement agacé, tandis que le petit blond, celui avec le regard qui vous transperçait l'âme, essayait désespérément d'avoir une discussion civilisée.

Très vite, face aux injures de Duo et à leur indifférence face à la vraie raison de leur présence ici, le professeur des Potions avait perdu son calme et était à présent sur le point de leur lancer à tous un sort de Mort. Harry avait bien tenté de le raisonner, mais une remarque bien placée l'avait convaincu de le laisser se débrouiller. Après tout, il était assez grand pour assumer ses actes non ? Et lui n'avait pas envie de voir si oui ou non il pourrait survivre de nouveau à l'Avada Kedavra.

La 'dispute' collective durait depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux. Immédiatement le silence se fit. Certains se turent par respect, d'autres juste pour savoir s'ils allaient avoir quelques informations intéressantes. Après tout, ils se trouvaient devant le 'supérieur' qu'ils devaient absolument rencontrer !

- Messieurs, bienvenue à Poudlard, annonça t-il.

- Poudlard ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Monsieur Maxwell n'est-ce pas ?

Instinctivement, Duo, Heero et Quatre se mirent sur leur garde. En aucun cas ils n'avaient divulgué leur nom de famille, et le fait qu'il les connaisse était pour le moins inquiétant.

Voyant que le petit groupe s'était tendu suite à sa dernière phrase, le Directeur s'empressa de les rassurer. Il préférait les voir en train de se chamailler ou se taquiner plutôt que ainsi, prêts à passer à l'attaque au moindre mouvement suspect.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas en danger. Il se trouve que je sais toujours tout, ou tout simplement que je me suis renseigné.

Le soulagement passa dans les yeux du blond : Quatre Raberba Winner. Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du natté : Duo Maxwell. Quant au brun, mis à part un maigre relâchement de ses muscles, rien n'indiqua son état d'esprit : Heero Yuy.

- Pour en revenir à votre question, Poudlard est une école de Sorcellerie, dont j'en suis moi même le directeur. Le professeur Rogue, qui a été chargé de vous ramener ici, y enseigne les Potions.

- Ouais, ben c'est plutôt le genre école fantôme votre truc non ? Parce que y a rien là à part de vieilles ruines.

Severus grogna : ce gosse était sans gène, insultant par ses questions débiles le grand magicien qu'était le Directeur, et bien entendu sans même penser qu'il y aurait peut-être des conséquences ! Enfin, peut-être, étant donné ses méthodes farfelues et son amour pour les moldus... Sans oublier que les moldus ne connaissaient rien sur rien ! Un soupir vint faire écho au précédent grognement. La journée allait être longue et pénible !

Harry, lui, suivait avec intérêt l'échange, se demandant comment tout ceci allait bien se terminer. Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire de ruines ? Ne voyaient-ils pas l'immense château devant eux ? Même quelqu'un qui serait presque aveugle parviendrait à le voir ! Peut-être un sort de protection...

Un petit rire le sortit de ses pensées. Apparemment le Directeur était amusé par les répliques des trois adolescents.

- Vous comprenez, Monsieur Maxwell, qu'afficher cette école au reste du monde peut être dangereux. Selon vous, comment réagirait la population si elle apprenait que les sorciers existaient ?

- Les gens seraient probablement paniqués... Ce serait une véritable catastrophe...

- Exactement Monsieur Winner. C'est pourquoi cette école est protégée contre les moldus. Enfin, les gens comme vous, sans pouvoir magique.

- Comment ? Retentit la voix de Heero.

- Oh, un simple sort de dissimulation renforcé avec un sort de repoussement... En général les gens voient des ruines puis ne s'attardent pas. Je vais d'ailleurs faire en sorte que vous puissiez voir le château et passer les barrières de protection.

Le vieil homme sortit sa baguette, fit mine de réfléchir, puis lança rapidement quelques sorts. Quelques secondes plus tard, Heero, Duo et Quatre purent contempler Poudlard.

- C'est bon, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ? Ou alors il faut attendre qu'ils aient fini de s'extasier ? Grogna une nouvelle fois le professeur Rogue.

- Ne soyez donc pas impatient mon ami. Et si nous allions continuer cette petite conversation devant un bon thé ?

Severus fit une grimace et acquiesça, sachant que ce n'était pas une véritable question. Il allait en faire la remarque aux moldus, mais un grésillement l'en empêcha. Le bruit ne dura pas longtemps, mais fut vite remplacé par une voix masculine.

- 03 à 01. Tu me reçois ?

Quelques secondes passèrent. Heero, Duo et Quatre s'étaient tendus. Avec tout ceci, ils avaient oublié de prévenir leurs amis de ne pas venir les aider ! Mais rien n'était encore perdu, ils pouvaient toujours les mettre au courant !  
Quatre se tourna vers le professeur de Potions.

- S'il vous plait, nous avons grandement besoin de nos oreillettes. Nos amis seront en danger si nous ne les avertissons pas.

Pour la première fois, Severus ne su quoi répondre. Il était un peu perdu face aux technologies moldues, et ne savait pas si ce truc qui parlait pouvait être une arme ou non. Heureusement pour lui, le Directeur vint à son secours.

- Je comprends, prévenez-les. Il serait fâcheux qu'il leur arrive un malheur...

Ses yeux pétillaient, remarqua Harry. A force de côtoyer le vieux magicien, il avait finit par discerner quand il avait une idée sérieuse derrière la tête et quand il préparait une blague. Cette fois-ci, il était sans aucun doute sérieux, malgré le sourire bienveillant qu'il affichait. Mais que préparait-il donc ?  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi ce soir là. Ca aurait évité bien des ennuis à tout le monde, pensa le Survivant en observant les moldus récupérer et s'équiper de leurs oreillettes.

- Ici 01 à 03 et 05. Abandonnez les ordres...

- Bien reçu, répondit 03. Nous rentrons

Quatre poussa un soupir de soulagement ! Ils avaient pu les prévenir avant qu'ils ne décident d'eux même de venir les aider ! Et maintenant qu'ils étaient en sécurité...

- Bien, peut-être qu'a présent nous allons pouvoir y aller ? Ronchonna le Professeur des Potions.

- Exact, on a un pc à récupérer par votre faute ! Répondit le natté, agressif.

- Duo ! Le réprimanda Quatre. Excusez-le, poursuivit-il à l'adresse des Sorciers, mal à l'aise.

Le vieux directeur hocha la tête et dans un sourire lui assura que ce n'était rien. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Quatre le devança.

- Cependant, il n'a pas tord. Si jamais OZ parvient à découvrir les secrets que recèle cet ordinateur, nous seront tous en grand danger. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre davantage de temps.

- A peine un quart d'heure a dû passer vous savez...

- Quand on aura besoin de vous on vous fera signe Potter ! Siffla Rogue. Vous êtes bien comme votre mère...

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop ! Harry n'allait pas le laisser insulter ainsi sa mère sans réagir ! Il sentit la colère s'insinuer brusquement en lui et ne fit rien pour la retenir. Au contraire, il repensa à toutes les humiliations que lui avait fait subir son Professeur et cela la renforça encore plus. Il avait besoin de se libérer une bonne fois pour toutes, il ne supportait plus de se faire constamment rabaisser sans pouvoir se défendre ! Et que Dumbledore soit là ou non n'y changerait rien ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que ça sorte !

Le vent commença à souffler autour de lui. Ce n'était qu'une légère bise au début, sa colère n'ayant pas encore atteint son paroxysme. Quatre porta une main à son coeur et fit la grimace. Il posa ses yeux sur Harry, le suppliant dans une expression muette de se calmer. Mais Harry ne distinguait plus rien. La seule chose qu'il voyait était cet homme. Cet homme qui l'avait tant de fois blessé ! Aujourd'hui, il allait payer !

Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort, faisant voler la terre au sol. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre au coeur de cette tempête. Personne pour lui dire de se calmer. Non, personne. Il allait avoir sa revanche.

Et puis Quatre chuta au sol, une main crispée au niveau de son coeur. Il avait tellement mal !

- Harry... Harry arrête... s'il te plait... arrête... arrête, murmurait-il inlassablement.

Duo le prit dans ses bras, tenant fermement ses mains pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse du mal. Il fallait à tout prix qu'Harry se calme sinon Quatre n'en sortirait pas indemne. Il semblait tellement souffrir, le pauvre… Si personne ne tentait rien pour calmer la colère de Harry, le petit blond risquait gros. Déjà qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Mais personne ne semblait savoir quoi faire contre la tempête ou ne voulait rien faire.

Dumbledore fixait Harry avec un petit sourire, ses yeux pétillants. Cela semblait l'amuser plus qu'autre chose. Ne se rendait-il pas compte de l'état de Quatre ? Apparemment si puisqu'il venait de regarder dans leur direction, mais sans pour autant changer d'attitude. Bien, l'aide ne viendrait pas de lui, Duo en était persuadé.

En ce qui concernait le professeur grincheux, il ne cessait de lancer des sorts contre la paroi de vent, mais sans jamais réussir à la traverser. Peut-être espérait-il y arriver à force d'acharnement, qui sait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas non plus grâce à lui qu'Harry se calmerait. Surtout s'il continuait à lancer de tels regards meurtriers à l'être responsable de tout ceci. Duo soupira d'agacement.

Il porta ensuite son regard sur Heero. Il avait son arme fixée sur Harry mais ne tirait pas. Le garçon était dangereux, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce qu'il se passait. Et puis il se décida. Attendre ainsi était contre sa façon naturelle de se battre. Ce n'était pas en agissant de cette manière qu'il verrait si de simples balles pouvaient traverser cette masse de vent.

Et puis le coup partit. On n'entendit qu'un faible bruit de détonation, et puis rien d'autre. Aucun corps ne s'écroula au sol, aucun cri témoignant d'un quelconque impact avec la cible. Rien du tout. A croire que rien ne pouvait atteindre le garçon à la curieuse cicatrice.

Tous se trompaient.

Pleinement conscient qu'il avait été attaqué par un des moldus encore une fois, Harry se retourna pour le dévisager. Ce faisant, son regard croisa celui du blond. Les turquoises reflétaient tellement de douleur qu'Harry resta figé. Que se passait-il ? L'avait-il touché d'une quelconque manière ? Sa colère n'était pourtant dirigée que vers Rogue, et il n'avait lancé aucune offensive.

Et puis le vent diminua en intensité, pour finir par s'éteindre. Il ne restait plus rien de la fureur qui l'avait envahie, seulement un vague sentiment de culpabilité et un profond désarroi. Tout à ses remords, Harry n'osait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à savoir comment le blond avait été blessé, mais n'eut bientôt plus à s'en inquiéter puisqu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent qu'insultes de la part du professeur de Potions, sourires énigmatiques du directeur, vérifications de l'état de santé du blond pour Duo, regards méfiants de Heero et interrogations muettes de Quatre.

Vint ensuite le temps de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Le cas de Harry ne posa aucun problème : il irait à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et aille mieux. Après une telle démonstration, il devait être vraiment épuisé et aurait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Toutefois, en ce qui concernait les moldus, ce n'était pas aussi facile. Apparemment, ils avaient besoin de retourner sur place pour récupérer un objet de grande valeur, mais Albus ne pouvait tout simplement pas les laisser partir ainsi. Il savait que s'il le faisait il ne les reverrait jamais, et une telle chose n'était pas concevable.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes en guerre, et l'ennemi détient des informations capitales. Vous allez nous retenir ici encore longtemps ?

- Monsieur Maxwell… J'ai pleinement conscience que la guerre fait aussi rage chez les moldus, mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici simplement pour m'amuser...

Severus fronça les sourcils face à cette 'révélation'. Qu'est ce que ce fou d'Albus avait encore en tête ? Il n'allait tout de même pas… ? Non, il n'oserait pas, si ?

- Dans ce cas, coupa Quatre, je propose de rester ici. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous craignez ne plus nous revoir si vous nous laissez partir. Avec moi comme 'otage', si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, vous serez sûr que Heero et Duo reviendrons.

Dumbledore sembla considérer la question, tandis que Duo essayait de persuader son ami que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Finalement, il abdiqua, sachant que c'était ça ou rien.

- Très bien, vous resterez ici pendant que vous amis retournerons chez les moldus.

Quatre hocha la tête et sourit. Duo pensa qu'il était bien meilleur diplomate qu'aucun autre d'entre eux.

- Comment retournons-nous là bas ? Et comment reviendrons-nous ici ? Questionna Heero.

- Eh bien, songea le directeur, de la même manière dont vous êtes venus. Et Severus restera avec vous, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire.

Une fois de plus, le professeur Rogue fronça les sourcils. Avait-il bien entendu ? Devait-il réellement accompagner ces fichus moldus récupérer leur stupide appareil ? Vu l'air furieux qu'arborait le natté, il en déduisit que non, ce n'était pas une blague. Néanmoins, ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent de commentaire.

Rapidement, Dumbledore prépara deux Portoloins, et les confia à Severus.

- Soyez prudent dit-il simplement.

L'homme lui retourna un regard noir, et dit brutalement à l'adresse des moldus :

- Allez, touchez ce truc et dépêchez vous, qu'on en parle plus.

Les deux adolescents s'exécutèrent, et ils disparurent.  
Puis, Dumbledore lança un sortilège de lévitation sur Harry, demanda à Quatre de le suivre, et se dirigèrent tous les trois vers l'imposant château.

A suivre...

-

Mouais mouais mouais... Inutile de dire que je trouve cette suite vraiment très nulle... comment faire 6 pages Word pour rien dire en gros. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus quand même. Je précise que pour le prochain chapitre, ça devrait avancer un peu : reprise du laptop et quelques expications. Ca devrait être un pu plus intéressant que c'te chose.  
Encore milles pardons pour vous avoir fait attendre et vous donner ça.  
Auteur vraiment désespérée par la contenance inexistante de ce chapitre

-

**- Lunicorne **: Ha les couples... Encore et toujours cette question. Pourtant je pense mettre quelques indices. Enfin puisque tu veux tant le savoir, ça sera un Harry x Quatre na :p J'espère que ça va pas te faire fuir je voulais un couple orginal pour une fois, et pas le traditionnel Harry x Duo -  
Pour la page blanche, en fait j'ai mes idées pour les prochains chapitres, mais j'ai du mal à les écrire.. Et il suffit de voir ce que ça donne sur celui là. Pffff... sinon, je suis toujours coincée plus tard, mais y a encore le temps, vous avez de la chance.  
Et non je ne vous oublie pas, je manque juste de beaucoup de motivation ! Et si tu dis à tonton Voldie de me Doloriser, ben t'auras la suite encore plus après na :p Chantage ? Naaaaan.  
En tous cas, mici beaucoup pour la review, t'es une des mes plus fidèles lectrice, ça fait chaud au coeur ! Mici mici mici !

- **chibisennyo** : La suite, la suite... Nannn ! Je t'assure tu ne rêves pas ! ce truc est bien la suite lol ! Et non, on ne frappe pas l'auteur merci! Oui, bon je sais, ton mode 'exigence et harcèlement' doit être déçu, mais il se rattrapera sur le suivant na :p Mici pour la review.

- **Yami-Rose Aka** : Mici pour cette gentille review :) :x

- **blurp3** : Ma fic est le premier crossover que tu lis ? Whaaa, je suis touchée la :) Me fait plaisir beaucoup tout plein ! Désolée pour le retard en tout cas, mais je fais de mon mieux. Et Merci pour la review !

- **andadrielle** : Sérieusement, tu trouves que c'est _Bon_ ? que j'écris _Bien_ ? Oo Woo, alors ça, ça me fait tout bizarre de l'entendre. Mais ça fait drolement plaisir aussi de savoir que ce qu'on fait plait aux autres. Ca encourage à continuer, et à faire de son mieux oui bon je sais, on ne dirait pas avec ce chapitre. j'espère juste que ça ne te découragera pas de lire la suite !  
Pour le texte en gras, il te suffit de mettre le texte que tu veux en gras entre les balises b et /b sans les espaces bien sur. Et le tour est joué :) Vala, mici pour la review :)

- **Audy-Inuyasha** : Coucouuuu toi :) Ben ava bien oui et toi ? Ca fait un ptit moment en effet, mais je peux pas t'en vouloir ;) je suis assez occupée aussi, donc je comprends tout à fait ! et laisser des reviews n'est pas obligatoire, donc juste le fait que tu m'en laisses une me fait très plaisir je t'assure :) Contente que ma fic te plaise toujours et je prie pour que se soit toujours le cas après cette cata qu'est ce chapitre lol. Pour le fait d'écrire bien, ou que mes phrases coulent comme de l'eau je me demande encore où t'as vu ca lol, ben en fait, y a pas de secret. J'écris comme ça viens, en faisant attention à tourner mes phrases correctement. Après, ben, j'en sais rien ! Mais je te rassure, moi je les trouve bien tes phrases, pas boiteuses du tout !  
Le couple.. Rhaaa, bon, allez je le dis, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi mdr comment ca je l'ai dit plus haut déja ? Ca sera du Harry x Quatre, histoire de faire dans l'original :p ca te convient j'espere :p  
Duo cute... Duo cute... mouais, bon, Duo est cute si tu veux alors ;)  
Arf, des problèmes pour savoir qui est qui ? pas de problèmes ! Alors 01 c'est Heero, 02 Duo, 03 Trowa, 04 Quatre et 05 Wufei.. Si c'était pas ça la question, ben désolée, j'essayerais de mieux répondre la prochaine fois alors.  
Un énorme merci pour cette review qui m'a fait trop plaisir ! Kiss

- **gwenn222** : hé oui je sais, mes chapitres ne sont pas encore éternels mais je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas si courts que ça, j'ai vu pire.. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est essayer de mettre mes chapitres plus rapidement, mais ça c'est pas gagné mdr.  
Tu comprends pas tout ? ben explique moi ce que tu comprends pas alors, j'essayerais de répondre du mieux que je peux. Vala, merci beaucoup :)

- **onarluca **: Héhé, ravie qu'elle te plaise :) et thanks for the review

- **Shini la folle** : wooo ! les 6 chapitres d'un coup ! ben dis donc ! C'est pas que c'est très long, mais bon, moi je trouve pas ça super c'est tout :) contente si t'aime alors, et désolée de mettre la suite si tard une suite c'te chose ? mouais.. Enfin je vais continuer dans cette voie alors pour l'attitude des persos :) Et Duo essayera de ne plus insulter Dumby ca te va ? et Rogue il peut ? pitié dis moi oui :'( Mici pour la review

- **Meiro** : Comment ça tu laisses pas de review ? Et ça c'est quoi alors hein ? Et ca me fait sacrément plaisir en plus Mais laisser une review n'est pas obligatoire, juste de savoir que mon histoire est lue c'est déjà pas mal :) Enfin bref, voici la suite hein :) Et oui, je continue, même si je mets 10 ans à le faire. Mici

- **ishtarlee67 **: C'est pas grave si t'as pas reviewé si si ça s'écrit comme ça, c'est pas une obligation. Alors comme ça t'as bien aimé les chaps 5 et 6 ? Héhé cool ca :) Bon tu diras certainement pas la même chose avec celui là, mais bon.. Heero, Duo et Quatre dans le monde de Harry ? vi vi ça m'amuse énormément moi aussi :) heureusement remarque, sinon je vois pas l'intéret d'écrire et si ça plait c'est encore mieux ! Mici !

- **Selena **: Mici d'aimer et mici pour la review :) la suite ? Quand ? Heu.. Maintenant ? Bon bon, ok je sors mdr ! retourne écrire la suite


End file.
